In recent years, to save paper resources to protect the environment, there is a need for reusing a sheet after image information formed on the sheet is used. To reuse a sheet, an image is erased by emitting light to the image on the sheet formed of erasing toner or heating the image, and a new image is then formed on the sheet from which the image is removed. Accordingly, high paper quality is required for a reuse sheet in some applications. In some applications, high paper quality is not required but there may be times when there is a desire to use the reuse sheet quickly.
Accordingly, there is a need for development of an image erasing apparatus which can properly supply a reuse sheet depending on the situation where a sheet is used.